Yukkari
by Psychic Slicer
Summary: Takes place a little after the icecream scene in ep 5, with a callback to ep 3 and ep 1 from Hikari's POV HikarixYukki
1. A Crush

Takes place a little after the icecream scene in ep 5, with a callback to ep 3 and ep 1 from Hikari's POV  
Watch these videos first add the youtube because fanfiction doesn't support links apparently  
watch?v=C86yZLihcNk ep3  
watch?v=QzL8OFpxu0A ep5  
couldn't find a clip of ep 1, but Hikari wanted to drink Yuki's blood, and said she doesn't want to drink the blood of the opposite sex

* * *

When I got home, I immediately thought of what just happened with Yukki and Machi (but mostly Yukki)  
'I hope my biting wasn't too weird, she didn't seem upset by it, but just thinking about her being uncomfortable because of me makes my chest kind of hurt' and then another part of my mind said 'Well that makes sense considering I have a crush on her'  
 **Wait What**  
That thought made me blush madly, and when Himari walked in it made things kind of weird  
"Onee-chan are you okay?" she came up and felt my forehead "Your temperature is fine, so why is your face so red... wait, don't tell me you have a crush?"  
My face flared up even more, giving me away and causing Himari to smirk teasingly  
"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked in a smug tone of voice  
'girl' I said internally  
"Do you promise to keep this a secret, frome everyone, Mom and Dad, My friends, don't tell anyone."  
she nodded and I mumbled "Yukki"  
Her eyes widened slightly "I don't think I heard you right, did you just say you have a crush on Yukki?"  
I nodded before hiding my face "I don't know what to do, at the beginning of the year Sensei said something weird, He said that wanting to bite someone might have a sexual meaning, and I've never wanted to bite a boy before, or really anyone a much as Yukki, and when I'm around her I get nervous, and I when she opened up to us today I felt so happy. Himari help me." I begged  
"Onee-chan, I didn't realize you were a lesbian"  
"Not the point right now, I'm having a mid-...teen? crisis" that last part was a little awkward, but my mind was running too quickly to come up with anything better  
"Sorry, you just took me by surprise just now, I never really expected you to think so much about romance, and I can see why your so nervous about this, but why'd you turn to me?"  
"First you asked who I had a crush on, and I'm a bit too dazed from the realization to have tried to hide it, and second who else am I supposed to go to?"  
After a moment of silence she sighed and said "Good point, but I don't really have any experience with romance, much less that of homosexual nature, but if I had to say, maybe ask Satou-Sensei, I don't know what she'll think of the 'She's a girl part', but she might be able to help some"  
"Because she's a succubus?"  
"Well that's part of it, but also A)She's an adult and a teacher B)She's a demi, and C)She's a woman"  
"I see your point, maybe I'll ask her after class tomorrow." I really hope she can help me  
"Good luck, and feel free to talk to me... after I've had some time to process this" she got up to leave and just before she left the living room I said  
"Himari, thank you." I said gratefully "and don't tell anyone."  
"I know, good night"

* * *

That night I had a dream of confessing to Yukki, and just before she gave her answer I heard Himari yelling

"GET UP!" she yelled, just like every morning  
but when I look at the clock it's about an hour early "Why are you waking me up so early." I moaned slightly annoyed  
she whispered "do you want to talk to Satou-Sensei with less, or more people around"  
I blush slightly and moan "Fine!" I get ready and head toward the school with Himari

* * *

"It's kind of weird to be at school with so few people around." I say to myself  
I search a bit for Satou-sensei, and find her in the library, which luckily is deserted  
"Uh... Sakki?" She turns around  
"Ah Hikari-chan Good morning, do you need something?"  
I blush and say "I need some help... I have a crush on someone, and I don't know what to do."  
For a second I think I hear her say "This again" and "It better not be Takahashi-sensei"  
"Before that, may I ask who it is?"  
"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"  
"Of course, and I'll help in any way I can"  
I go up to her and say "I have a crush on... Yukki." I start blushing as soon as I say her name  
Satou-Sensei doesn't seem as supprised as I thought she would be  
"I thought you would have been more supprised at this"  
"I probably would be, but Takahashi-Sensei told me this might be the case- not you having a crush on her specifically, but that you might be a lesbian, don't get him wrong, he said it because you said that you never felt like biting a boy, only girls, and that it might be tied to sexuality on some level, and he only told me so that I can help you more if anything should pop up, such as this."  
"From what I said, I guess drawing that conclusion would be easy, and it's true anyways, so it's not a big deal, What is a big deal is what to do now that I've realized my feelings, especially since it might interfere with school, and I'd prefer to skip the lectures."  
"The only thing I can think of is to confess, even if you're rejected, which I'm not saying will be the case, I'm sure the awkward atmosphere won't last long, and if she accepts, well then there you go."  
"I guess, thanks Sakki" I say and then run to the classroom."  
'How am I going to confess, when am I going to confess, how am I going to call her somewhere without it being awkward, maybe a note, but that would be cliche, but maybe that would be okay. alright I'll write a note"

[Yukki  
Please meet me in the library after school today  
I have something I need to say to you  
Please don't say anything about this to anyone else  
-Hikari]

'I hope that wasn't too short, but I can't think of anything else' I fold the note, and put it in her shoe locker.

* * *

I know this is kind of short, but this is my first fanfic, and I felt like I should leave it here  
Obviously I do not own Demi-chan wa Kataritai/Interviews with Monster Girls  
Please leave a review, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and hopefully it shouldn't take to long to update (Yay for being homeschool and having lots of free time)


	2. Some Time to Think

This chapter is going to switch to Yukki's POV for a little bit in the middle, this probably won't happen again, but no guarentees

* * *

The day went by painfully slow, as I told Sakki, I couldn't concentrate in class. The anticipation was killing me, and I felt so awkward about it that I ate lunch in the biology room, luckily it was hot out today, so Sensei didn't question me.  
When the day ended I went to the library, which was empty except for Himari, who left after I told her what was going on  
"Good luck" she said as she left

* * *

A few minutes later, which felt like an eternity to me, Yukki came in and sat down next to me.  
"Hey, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
I blush and after a moment of awkward silence I say  
"When I say this, please don't think I'm weird, and please don't hate me if this makes things awkward between us."  
"Why would I hate you, I don't think that you could have done something bad enough for you to worry about that, did you?"  
"It's not so much something I did, but something I'm going to do, or say rather, do you promise?"  
She nods, taking a little of the weight off of my chest, but it doesn't make me feel any less nervous  
"I like you." I say blushing  
"Huh?" is the only response I get  
"I like you." I repeated, only feeling more and more embarrassed "Romantically, please go out with me, or if not, don't think I'm weird for being a lesbian!" I say a little louder than I meant to, but luckily nobody was around  
For a little bit, it felt like time had stopped, and I started to regret my confession 'What if she hates me after all, even though she promised, there's no way she could have anticipated that, I'm so stupid, should I apologize?'  
I feel my legs start to get really cold, but other than that, nothing seemed to happen  
After a while longer she says "I think I'd like some time to think about this, I wasn't expecting it, but I don't want to make a knee-jerk reaction. Also you don't have to worry about me thinking your sexuality is weird, that's not really going to factor into my decision."  
'At least she didn't say no' I nod before getting up to leave but before I go I say "Do you mind keeping this a secret until you make a decision, It's kind of embarrassing."  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." she smiles awkwardly and I head home

* * *

"How did it go" Himari asks the second I walk inside  
"Well she didn't say no..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"She said to give her some time to think about it, and now my anxiety has shot through the roof, and I seriously doubt I'm going to be able to concentrate on school."  
"That's nothing new."  
"Well it's going to be worse... HEY! It's not like I don't concentrate at all, but that might change, at least until she gives her answer, and maybe a little after that."  
She giggles a little at my outburst  
"I really hope things don't get too awkward." I mumble before going to bed, and not sleeping

* * *

Yuuki's POV (right before the confession)

* * *

'I wonder why Hikari called me here, this kind of reminds me of a confession scene in a manga or anime' I giggle at that thought  
I open the door to the library and say "Hey, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
I think I see her blush a bit and after a momentary silence she says  
"When I say this, please don't think I'm weird, and please don't hate me if this makes things awkward between us."  
'Wait, is this a confession after all?' I dismiss the thought, but it lingers in the back of my mind  
"Why would I hate you, I don't think that you could have done something bad enough for you to worry about that, did you?"  
"It's not so much something I did, but something I'm going to do, or say rather, do you promise?"  
I nod slightly confused  
"I like you" she says and I'm sure I see her blush this time  
"Huh" 'Wait this is a confession, seriously she likes me? I didn't think she was like that."  
However she repeats herself "I like you... Romantically, please go out with me, or if not, don't think I'm weird for being a lesbian!"  
After a minute of getting over the shock, I say "I think I'd like some time to think about this, I wasn't expecting it, but I don't want to make a knee-jerk reaction. Also you don't have to worry about me thinking your sexuality is weird, that's not really going to factor into my decision."  
She makes a face that's a mix between hope and disappointment 'I guess that makes sense given the situation'  
Hikari nods before getting up to leave, but before she opens the door she says "Do you mind keeping this a secret until you make a decision, It's kind of embarrassing."  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow"  
The moment she leaves the room my face burns red  
'She likes me?' if I think about it, it does kind of make sense. She always clings to me, sometimes she seems nervous around me, and when she asked to chew on my shoulder, she was stumbling over her words, how did I not put this together  
'Because I didn't want to jump to conclusions' a part of my brain answers

* * *

After I regain my composure, I decide to look through the books for some gag manga to take my mind off things 'Now where is the manga section?' I think before seeing a familiar blue flame, when I look toward it, flames erupt with a weird groaning noise  
"I-I-I didn't hear anything" Machi says  
"If that were true you wouldn't have said that" I deadpanned, my red cheeks being the only indication of emotion on my face.  
"Uh-Um-I... I won't say anything!" she exclaimed "and I won't judge either of you no matter what choice you make. I'll be happy for both of you if you say yes!"  
"Please be quiet, someone will hear you."  
"Okay, sorry." she whimpers  
"Well, since you overheard anyway, I might as well ask, what do you think that I should do?"  
She thinks for a moment and says "I think you should give her a chance, maybe go on a date, and make your decision after that."  
"I'll give it some thought, thanks Machi."  
I leave the library and head home

* * *

Once I enter my apartment I go to my room, lay on my bed think about what just happened  
"A date huh? I guess I'll ask her tomorrow morning."  
I fall asleep and dream of Hikari for obvious reasons

* * *

I get to school, and look for Hikari, I wanted to ask if we could try going on a date, but I couldn't find her  
"Yukki!"I turn around to see Himari  
"What's up?"  
"I heard that you were looking for Hikari, and I wanted to tell you that she's just home sick, she gets over almost any sickness quickly, so she should be back tomorrow, just thought I would let you know."  
"Thanks. Tell her I said to get better soon." I say, half worried and half relieved, but the latter being more potent  
"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what were you looking for her for?"  
I blush slightly and say "It's a secret."  
She whispers to me "Is it because of what happened in the library?"  
"How did you-" my face flared up, and my feet get cold  
"Ah, cold." she shivers  
"S-Sorry." I bow slightly  
Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding  
"There's the warning bell, see you later, and one last thing."  
"HMM?"  
"Whatever you do, don't break her heart, you don't have to accept if you don't want to, but make sure if you do reject her, it's in a way that doesn't make her resent herself, or resent her sexuality." She warns in a slightly threatening tone  
"I didn't plan to." I smile awkwardly and head to class

* * *

Hikari POV (The next day)

* * *

I head toward the classroom, but am stopped by Yukki in the hall  
"Can I talk to you at lunch... alone?"  
"Sure, I'll tell her that there's a matter that we want to talk about alone, and apologize."  
She nods and says "See you at lunch then" and we part to go to our separate classrooms

* * *

Class seems to drag on forever, but lunch finally arrives  
"Sorry Machi, we'll eat together tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow's Sunday, we won't be able to." she says  
"Then Monday." I reply and head toward the veranda  
Yukki waves, and I sit down next to her."  
"I've thought about what you said in the library..." we both blush simutaniously at her words  
"and I've decided to ask if you wanted to try going on a d-d-date? It's not a yes, I just want to see how I feel about dating, and this seems like the best way to do that"  
"YES!" I exclaim "When?"  
"I was thinking tomorrow since we have off from school, is that okay?"  
I nod enthusiastically 'a date with Yukki' I feel my heart flutter and a smile comes to my face  
"I'll meet you at your place then," she says as the bell rings "bye"

* * *

When I head home I feel like I'm walking on air  
"You look happy." Himari says "Did she accept."  
"She's still thinking about it, but she asked me on a date tomorrow as a test of her own feelings, I can't blow this." I say that, but nothing can break me out of this happy trance  
"Good luck, I'll help you pick out clothes if you want. I'm rooting for you." she says

* * *

That night I get very little sleep because I can't contain my excitement

* * *

Author's note- I don't know a ton about Japanese schools, and apologize for any inaccuracies


	3. Small Hiatus :(

for some reason, I haven't been able to write the date chapter in a way that satisfies me, and if it can't do that, I don't want to release it, so I'm taking a small break to write a different story, still romance but it will probably have a different tone

I'll try to get the real chapter 3 out in the near future and I hope you also enjoy the other fanfic that **should** be out before this Friday (next Monday at the very latest, and for all I know at the time of writing this update, it could be out later today if I'm satisfied by it)

Sorry for the delay and I hope you like the next story

* * *

BTW it's a Dipcifica fanfic so I hope you like Gravity Falls :)


End file.
